


The Shop is In your Care

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Mr. Gold leaving the shop to you whenever he goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shop is In your Care

You were busy working in the back restoring something for your boss Mr. Gold who was busy in the front. It was always this way. Ever since he had hired you. You worked in the back. Only very few times you were up in the front. Currently you were cleaning a sword that Mr. Gold had back here. He wanted it to shine like the moon in the middle of the night or a diamond in a light.

 

You heard him move the curtain back and the tapping of his cane on the hardwood floor. You looked up at him.

 

“Dearie do you mind watching the shop for a little bit?” Mr. Gold questioned you in a polite way. He normally asked you if he had to go and meet up with someone instead of closing the shop up he would let you run it while he was gone and until he returned. It always ended out fine. His shop was in one peace when he came back.

 

“No of course not Mr. Gold. It’s not like I have anyone waiting for me at home. Plus I am cleaning the sword like you asked me to.” You said holding up the partially cleaned sword that you had been working on.

 

Mr. Gold nodded his head. “I will need you to close up the shop and then stop by the house to drop the keys off.” He said handing you the keys to the shop.

 

You smiled a small smile. You enjoyed something like this. You enjoyed working in the shop and helping Mr. Gold as much as possible. “Yes, Mr. Gold.” You said taking the keys from him gently before putting them into your pocket.

 

“And I know you will have the sword done by the time that the shop closes.” He said before uttering a goodbye and leaving you to your work.

 

You went right back to your work of cleaning the sword and restoring it. You had to admit that it was nice that he was so trusting of you. He knew that you would never steal from him. That was the only thing that mattered to you and it made your heart swell with joy.

 

 


End file.
